


Day 22: Date Night

by The_Desert_Dancer



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [22]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Date Night, Drinking, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Multi, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/pseuds/The_Desert_Dancer
Summary: Courier Birdie Church and her two girlfriends, Veronica and Christine, head out onto the Strip to enjoy a night on the town.
Relationships: Courier/Christine Royce, Courier/Veronica Santangelo, Courier/Veronica Santangelo/Christine Royce, Female Courier/Christine Royce, Female Courier/Veronica Santangelo, Female Courier/Veronica Santangelo/Christine Royce, Veronica Santangelo/Christine Royce
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635826
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Day 22: Date Night

“...and then the farmer says, that’s not my wife, that’s my Bighorner!” Veronica stated, before collapsing into fits of laughter. 

Birdie and Christine couldn’t help but groan at Veronica’s latest joke, although the Courier was trying to hide the smile on her face. While the wine they had had might have made them a lot more relaxed, but this date night had just been so much fun. Good food, good drinks and some good-ish jokes. 

“Ronnie, that was pretty bad.” Christine stated, shaking her head. “Even for your joke standards.” 

Veronica turned to shoot her a look, eyebrow raised and a cheeky smile evident on her face. With the deep blue dress she currently was wearing, Veronica just looked absolutely gorgeous. Birdie couldn’t help but smile as she remembered the first time Veronica laid eyes on that dress, the wide-eyed look and high-pitched squeal, followed by a bone-crushing hug. It had been a bitch to find a dress in good condition in this hellish wasteland, but damn was it worth it to get a reaction like that. 

“You alright there, Birdie?” Christine asked, derailing the Courier’s train of thought.

Birdie quickly shook her head and offered her two lovers a small smile. “I’m alright, I’ve just been thinking. You know how I can be.”

“Bird, you gotta cut loose. I’m surprised your brain hasn’t short-circuited, with all the thinking you do.” Veronica teased, giving Birdie a playful tap on the shoulder. “Tonight is a night to just have fun, get wasted and then wake up tomorrow in bed with a splitting headache.” 

A small silence fell between the trio, as Birdie seemingly contemplated what Veronica had just said. Birdie then grabbed her glass of whiskey and downed it in a single gulp. The drink left a burning sensation in her throat and a warm feeling pooling in her stomach, quenching a thirst she didn’t know had existed. The Courier looked over at her two lovers, and saw the smiling faces of Veronica and Christine.

“I guess we can have a bit of fun tonight.” Christine stated, as she also reached for her drink.

“See? I knew you two would come around to my way of thinking.” Veronica chuckled, a wide grin on her face.


End file.
